Archie-Michelle Relationship
The relationship between Archie Simpson and Michelle Accette is known as Archelle (Ar'chie/Mi'chelle). It began in the second season of Degrassi High. Relationship History Season 2 In Loyalties, Archie and Michelle were in the school library preparing an oral presentation on acid rain for geography class. She began to read what they had written so far to see what he thought of it. However, Archie was not listening as he was too busy staring at Michelle, on whom he had developed a big crush. She thought that it was too dry and lamented that she hated presentations as she always became very nervous. Archie admitted that he felt the same way and suggested that they refuse to do it. However, he said that if they did so, they would fail and would not be able to get into university or get good jobs, which meant that they would have to live on the street and beg for change and sleep under the viaduct where they would eventually freeze to death. Michelle resumed working on the presentation and Snake resumed staring at her. After the presentation the next day, Michelle believed that the geography teacher had really liked it, even the part in the middle when they made a mistake. However, Archie pointed out that she had changed the overhead so the teacher did not even notice. Michelle thanked him for being her partner. As she walked away, she said "hi" to Wheels, who noticed how Archie was looking at her. He realized that he had feelings for her. While Archie tried to deny it at first, he said that Michelle was sweet, gentle, very smart and really pretty. Wheels advised him to ask her out as she was no longer dating B.L.T. but Archie said that he liked her too much, adding that he always messed it up when he really liked a girl. Joey then approached them and offered them a ride in his new car. Wheels told Joey that Archie liked Michelle and Archie sarcastically commented, "Thanks a lot. Announce it on the PA, why don't you?" To Joey's amusement, Wheels then shouted, "Attention all students! Snake has the hots for Michelle!" Shortly afterwards, Archie, Joey and Wheels were in Joey's car, which he was desperately trying to start. A confused Wheels asked Archie if he only intended to ask out girls whom he did not like in future before telling his friend that Michelle seemed to like him. This pleased Archie but he did not know how to go about asking her out. He said that she was always with Alexa and Simon and he did not want to ask to speak to her alone as it had to be casual and spontaneous. Joey suggested that since his mother allowed him to borrow the car, Archie should just casually drive past Michelle's apartment on the way to school. When Archie said that she lived in the opposite direction, Wheels suggested that he should say that he was visiting his grandmother. Not getting it, Archie commented that his grandmother lived in Montreal. After Joey was finally able to start the car, Archie realized what his two best friends meant. When he got home, Archie practiced ways to ask Michelle out in front of the mirror with little success. The next morning, Archie was still trying to think of the best way to ask Michelle out as he waited for her in his mother's car. After she exited her apartment, he drove up alongside her and honked his horn, telling her that he was visiting his grandmother as Wheels suggested. He then offered her a ride to school, which she accepted. When she said that she did not know that he had a car, he admitted that it was his mother's. As she got into the car, Archie once again began to stare at her but this time she noticed. Michelle asked whether there was something in her hair but Archie said, "No, it's fine. Great, in fact." He continued staring at her for several seconds before Michelle pointed out that they should go. Due to his nervousness, Archie was unable to start the car on his first attempt. On his second attempt, he accidentally turned on the windshield wipers, to Michelle's amusement. He succeeded in starting the car on the third attempt. When they arrived at school several minutes later, Michelle thanked him for the ride and he said that he would give her anytime that he had the car. However, he had still not asked her out. Joey and Wheels chastised him for this but he said that he could do it. Shortly afterwards in homeroom, Archie walked over to Michelle but did not say anything. When she noticed that he was there, he asked her if she wanted to go for pizza or to a movie with him that night. He was so nervous that he did not notice that she was very upset as she had just had a big argument with Alexa. After hesitating slightly, Michelle said, "Sure. Why not?" Archie was a little surprised that she said "yes" but said that he would pick her up at 6:30. At the end of the school day, Joey and Wheels congratulated him on making the date, jokingly referring to him as a stud. At the cinema that night, Michelle was very depressed and, as a result, was not speaking. Archie asked her whether he had done something wrong as she was so quiet. Michelle snapped, "What? We have to talk? It's a rule?" Archie sheepishly apologized but she told him that she should be the one to apologize. She said that she should not be there, assuring him that she did not mean because of him, as she had a great deal on her mind. Archie assumed that she meant B.L.T. When she asked why she should be thinking of him, he pointed out that they had gone out for a long time. Michelle irritably told him that she had only gone out with him for a long time as it had taken her that long to realize that he was a jerk and that she has realized that her best friend was a jerk as well. Archie tried to tell her that things were not that bad but she snapped, "Oh, no? How did you know?" When he referred to the fact that she was upset, she denied it but it was obvious that she was lying as she began to cry and ran outside. The next morning, Joey was once again trying to fix his car as Archie was telling him and Wheels about his disastrous date. When he said that he had Michelle crying ten minutes into the date, Joey joked, "Ten minutes?! You're good!" Archie said that he would join a monastery and work with lepers, claiming that he would get along with them as they had so much in common. Wheels alerted Archie to the fact that Michelle was approaching. Archie nervously walked over to her and apologized for upsetting her. Michelle assured him that she was the one who should be sorry as she had wrecked his evening. He claimed that she did not wreck it; it was just "really different." Michelle told him that after she had gotten home, she had realized that she was bottling a lot of stuff up and would not be ready to date for a while. However, she suggested that they try it again when she was ready. Archie asked her whether he had messed up and she told him that he had not at all and that he was great. After she left, a delighted Archie said, "I didn't mess up!" to himself. In Three's a Crowd, Michelle wants to go the prom with Archie because she ruined their last date. Spike also wants to go with Archie, so he has to choose. He chooses Michelle in the end. In One Last Dance, they attended the prom together. In School's Out!, Archie mentions that he and Michelle broke up. Rival Relationship *Archie-Christine Relationship Trivia *Archie was originally going to take his future wife Christine Nelson to the prom, though he really wanted to take Michelle. *It is unexplained why they broke up. *Archie got into a small fight with Michelle's other ex-boyfriend B.L.T. Thomas in He Ain't Heavy.... *In Stage Fright, Archie's best friend Joey Jeremiah picked on Michelle, though this happened before they started going out. Joey also used to pick on Snake before they became friends. *They both graduated in the Class of 1992. *They both attended the funeral of Archie's best friend Derek Wheeler's parents John and Helen Wheeler in Can't Live With 'Em (2). *They were both shy around the opposite sex, including each other before they started dating. *They never had sex as Archie was still a virgin after they broke up in School's Out!. She was likely still a virgin as well as there was no indication that she and B.L.T. ever had sex. *Archie thought that Michelle was sweet, gentle, very smart and really pretty. *They both made their first appearances in Kiss Me, Steph. *In 1991, they both supported Lucy Fernandez's campaign to become Student Council President over those of her opponents Dale and Nancy Kramer. *Archie was slightly older than Michelle. *While Archie was pro-choice, Michelle was pro-life. *They were both academically gifted. Timeline *Start Up: Three's a Crowd (DH 212) *Break Up: Prior to School's Out! (TV Movie) **Reason: Unexplained Gallery Tac 48.png Tac 40.png Tac 39.png L01.jpg L03.jpg L15.jpg L24.jpg L25.jpg L27.jpg Old 24.png PT1.18.jpg Old 15.png Tac 41.png Tac 42.png Tac 43.png Michelle-hot.png Alexa-michelle-snake.png Michelle-pissed.png Snake-michelle.png Michelle-snake.png Michelle-snake-joey.png Spike-michelle-snake.png Michelle-joey.png Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 2 Category:Friendships